


A Feral Bond

by Ceffyl_Dwr



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Could be construed as Dubcon in the beginning?, F/M, Female Reader, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Graphic Descriptions of Sex, Rough Sex, Self Loathing, Seriously Nasty Words, Shame as an aphrodisiac, Spoilers, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceffyl_Dwr/pseuds/Ceffyl_Dwr
Summary: Dimitri thinks he is incapable of love. His lover suggests sex as a declaration of intimacy, acceptance, and trust. He thinks they're a fool but accepts.Shit gets kinky.If you aren't a fan of dirty talk and rough sex this probably isn't for you.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 259





	A Feral Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously heed the Tags and Summary. 18+ Only
> 
> At this point you've been fully warned.
> 
> In other news I consider this my best work to date. Kind of like a spiritual successor to my Dio/Female!Reader story.

FemaleReader/Dimitri (A rank (NSFW route)

“You love me?” Dimitri asked, shaking.

You watched his almost hysterical reaction to your heartfelt confession. You weren’t sure what you were expecting but this still hurt. 

“No, I should say you still love me?” He corrected, bursting out into cruel laughter. “ How can you? I am not the man I once was. I can’t go back to that thin veneer of a person. I am now nothing more than a beast.” He stalked up to you until your nose was almost brushing the cold armor plating his neck. “Can you love a beast?” He hissed, looking down on you.

Defiantly, you raised your gaze to meet his. “I will love you no matter who you think you are or what you consider yourself.” You replied, voice unwavering in your conviction.

He barked out another laugh, hollow and sharp. “You don’t consider me a beast. You love the man, no, the poor excuse for a man I was before.” He narrowed his eyes, arms encircling you as if in imitation of a hug. ”Do you want me to hold you as I did before? Gently knead your breasts? Lift your leg with care to make room for myself? To lay with each other as a loving couple?” He spat the last two words out as if they were poison on his tongue. “ Ha! You are a fool!”

His words had your face turning a bright shade of pink which contrasted oddly with your determined expression. “I-I know we may not have that now, may not have that ever again. But I love you...I want you.”

He lowered his head until his lips ghosted over your ear. “You want a beast then. I will make you see me for the beast I am.”

You shivered at his hot breath and his threat. You forced yourself not to move as he leaned back and unceremoniously unclasped his cloak, letting it fall to the floor. He kicked it open until it lay in less of a crumpled heap.

“You have until I strip to come to your senses and run away.” He warned, violently unbuckling and tearing off his armor.

You watched as though transfixed, each loud clatter as the metal hit the floor with a force that may have dented the tile causing you to tense. He grunted as he shrugged off the black undershirt and just as viciously did away with his boots and pants. As he stood before you, naked except for the eyepatch, you couldn’t tear your eyes away from the many scars that littered his very muscular body. Before he had quite a few but now he was covered in them. Most were fairly small but a couple were long nasty gashes that healed to a pearlescent pink white. His chest rose and fell moving the straw yellow hair that lay over his shoulders.

“You stupid woman.” He growled out.

“I’m not leaving.” You stated, once again meeting his glare.

“Then you’ll be rutted by a beast. With my strength I may crush your bones. With my teeth I may gore you.” He threatened.

“You may hurt me but I can handle that.” You insisted.

He lunged forward and grabbed your wrist in a bruising grip. “I could easily snap your arm like a brittle twig.”

“You could, you are strong.” You acknowledged. “But you won’t.”

He snarled much like the beast he professed to be and pulled you close. You dangled helplessly in front of him as he yanked your arm upwards, your toes barely touching the ground. Tears came to your eyes but you blinked them away and grit your teeth. Quickly he lowered you but didn’t let go of your arm. Instead he nearly mashed your noses together, foreheads touching, his eye looking as though it was trying to bore a hole straight through you. Without warning he threw you onto his cloak, watching you out of the corner of his eye as you couldn’t get your footing and fell into the soft fur. You landed on your elbows and knees, nose close enough that you could smell him on the plush black lining.

“Fitting.” He muttered. “Do you fancy yourself a beast as well?”

Your nose flared and your eyes widened with indignation as you realized your position and quickly sat up. “I’m not a beast and neither are you.” You protested. You let out a cry of surprise as he lunged forward again, hand against your neck. “We are not beasts.”

“You say that but…” He countered, tightening his grip on your neck, not enough to hurt but to hold you. “...would a man tear-” He punctuated the word with a vicious yank of your scarf, throwing it aside. “...your clothes to shreds, caring about nothing but using you?”

“Some would, but you wouldn’t. You haven’t even torn my scarf.” You pointed out.

He let loose another snarl and released his grip on your throat. With both hands he effortlessly tore your shirt down the middle, exposing your small clothes. With a guttural noise he grabbed the two sides of the constraining fabric pinching your breasts in the process, and tore your small clothes in half as well. You yelped from the rough treatment of your sensitive breasts.

“And now?!” He roared, towering over you as you sat before him. He looked down at your smaller form and for the first time since you had been reunited, he saw a glimmer of fear in your eyes. Conflicting emotions rose within him and he turned away unable to continue looking at you. “I would have let you go but you stayed. You’ll never see me for what I am if I let you go.” He reasoned, not sure if he was saying it to you or just thinking aloud.

“I already told you, I’m not leaving.” You spoke up, the fear gone as you focused on your love for him.

His hand ran down a red mark he had left earlier on one of your breasts. “I’ll do so much worse. I’ll use you, sate my body with you. I’ll never love you. I’m a beast, the best I can do is rut you and the only thing I can give you is a loveless child.”

You shook your head. “I have already taken precautions against that. Nothing of that sort will come of this.”

He sneered and pushed you down, pinning you beneath him. “Fine then. A worthless breeding by a worthless beast.”

His words, however vulgar, cruel, and inhumane, stirred something within you. Your breath quickened and you began to flail as you were flipped onto your stomach and the rest of your shirt taken off, pulling your arms in the wrong direction painfully but not hard enough to dislocate them. Immediately the skin on you back prickled into goosebumps from the cold air. You yelped as his hands fumbled with your pants, tearing the fabric around the eyelets. He bit the string laced through the now useless eyelets, reared back and spat it out. The seams strained as he forcefully rid you of your pants. You knew what was coming next but it still made your heart race as you felt the rest of your small clothes torn away from you, the force leaving red lines across your skin where the fabric dug in. You felt his calloused fingers running along your skin, it took you a few moments to realize he was tracing the lines where your small clothes had been.

“Raise your hips.” He demanded, his authoritative voice booming in your ears.

Your pride wouldn’t let you obey him. You would not present yourself in such a way to anyone. He growled and dug his fingernails into your hips, drawing pinpricks of blood as he forcefully raised your hips and bent your knees so that you were resting on them. He dragged his bloodied nails across your backside, squeezing the plump flesh. Your entire body jumped and you let out a strangled cry, trying to escape his grasp.

“You’re squealing, that must have hurt.” He noted with a sneer. “Only a beast would grip their mate in such a way. You’re smeared with your own blood, I can see your legs beginning to shake. You’re more like a sacrifice than a mate. Prey.” He hissed the last word into your ear. “I’ll devour you.” 

You shivered as he dragged his tongue along your spine. “Partner. I’m...your partner...uhm, lover.”

He barked out another cruel laugh. “What part of my treatment is ‘loving’?”

“Licking isn’t harmful.” You reminded him.

Immediately he sunk his teeth into the junction of your shoulder and neck, more blood dribbling down your front and back. It coated his teeth but he ignored it, driving them deeper and eliciting a sob from you. As the sad sound reached his ears his grip lightened and he gently bit on the other side of your neck, warning you what he was capable of doing. You wriggled under him as he hunched over you further, one of his hands dipping into the curve between your leg and stomach. When your wriggling intensified his teeth left indents in you skin but did not puncture it. You stilled under his bite almost reflexively.

“Now I’ve pierced you with my tusks. Am I still not a beast to you?” He asked, licking the blood off his teeth and swallowing the metallic tang.

“The bite hurt..but it felt kind of…” You trailed off, cheeks flushing a deep pink fading to red.

He leaned over and saw your blush. His eye widened and his gaze traveled to your perky nipples and back up to your partially hazy eyes.

“You-you’re aroused by my beastly treatment. You liked being bitten!” He exclaimed.

You swallowed thickly and turned your head away from him, remaining silent. He grunted, annoyed by your silence, and cupped a breast in his large hand, letting the nipple fall between his fingers. He pressed harshly upwards until he could see the tender flesh turning pink and bulging between the gaps of his fingers. You gasped as curled his fingers, squeezing your sensitive breast several times until you made a choking noise and your legs shifted helplessly.

“You like this.” He continued. “Admit it. Admit you like the way this beast is clawing and grasping at you!”

“I-I do!” You wheezed between gritted teeth.

“Aha!” He crowed excitedly. “You admit I am a beast! You just don’t care because you are one as well.” He released his bruising grip on your breast and instead raked his nails over both with wild abandon, clutching you close to him. 

His panting and heaving chest pressed flush against you had your legs shaking and liquid dripping down your thighs. It dripped onto his limp cock that rested between your legs. He hissed as the warm droplets stimulated him ever so slightly. His clawing stopped as he dragged a finger along the wet folds between your legs. Your legs began shaking so bad you feared they might buckle beneath you.

“This will hurt. You are at least part beast and so it may not hurt as much but I won’t stop. I won’t even care. I’ll rut into you as deep as I can, as fast as I can, as hard as I can.” He promised. “I’ll empty myself into you, using you like a cheap container. There will be no love.”

You couldn’t help the lustful groan that bubbled up in your throat.”Oh uh, uhm…” You frantically tried to hide how his cruel words only fueled the fire growing encompassing your body. “I...I don’t believe you. There may not be much love, but you do love me. Call it whatever you want but I know.”

He chuckled darkly. “Such idiotic empty words. False hope.” His hips bucked weakly, pushing his cock along your dripping folds and slickened thighs. “Cling to it while you can. I’ll fuck you so hard the truth will fall from your tongue as screams and pleas.”

You moaned and spread your legs further before the reality of what you were doing broke through the lust ridden haze of your mind. Immediately your entire body stiffened and you tried to pull your legs together however he had already wedged a knee between them. He snarled and dug his nails into the sensitive flesh of the backs of your thighs and forced you to open yourself to him. You whimpered under his bruising grip. With a deep sigh, you willed your body to calm even as your mind raced.

“I love you.” You declared quietly.

“You shouldn’t.” He curtly replied.

“I always will.” You countered, undeterred.

He hunched himself over you, his hot breath once again by your ear. “We’ll see if you’ll come to your senses after this!” He half hissed half grunted as he released one thigh.

You whimpered again as you felt his cock begin to part your lower lips as it slid back and forth with growing vigor. As the friction grew you began to welcome the feeling, it was strange but felt so good. His panting became harsher as his thrusts grew more wild. Your eyes shot open as the audible slap of skin reverberated around the room and you could feel the outline of his balls slapping against your backside, taught and large. He groaned, crushing his hips into yours, chasing the pleasure of the pressure.

“Now, feel the only type of ‘love’ a beast is capable of!” He roared.

Fear stirred amongst the lust in your belly but the heady cocktail dd nothing to prepare you for the pain of being stretched too far too fast. He gasped and grunted, forcing himself deeper. Your eyes squeezed shut and you balled up the cloak in your fists and more pain racked your body. It hadn’t hurt like this when they had been together before. He couldn’t have grown so much in the past 5 years. Tears slipped down your nose as you choked on the realization that he simply had become more cruel. There was no petting, no kind words, no kisses and caresses. However, much to your shame and surprise, this was also attractive.

“Dimitri….” You moaned as the sharp stabbing pain suddenly receded and morphed.

He was so shocked his hips came to a jerking stop, barely fitting all of him inside of you. “W-what was that?” He asked incredulously.

“It...don’t stop…” You muttered, spreading your legs again.

“What...what are you saying?!” He demanded, the panic showing in his voice.

You blushed as another wave of pleasure gently washed over you, lifting the pain. “If you...don’t make me say it….”

Fully confused he leaned over you further and took in the sight of your deep scarlet cheeks, glassy gaze and parted lips. “You...you really do like this...I remember our first night...it was nothing like this. But still, that’s the same look that you had back then. How?”

You bent your head down trying to hide yourself. “...I’m...just as degenerate..a beast as you I guess. I...” You swallowed. “..like both sides of you.”

He narrowed his eye. “Then...I’ll indulge your inner beast. I’ll breed you, no, just rut. Nothing more than animalistic indulgence. Violent, raw, painful, and-!”

You cut him off. “Satisfying.”

Wordlessly he started up his thrusting. His movements were powerful, his grip was bruising and he drew blood where his nails punctured. As proof of your words he slide in and out without much resistance, the slippery sound of thoroughly soaked and coated flesh slapping rapidly filled the room. The sound made you wetter and more ashamed at the same time. You tried again to hide your face in your shoulder.

“No, don’t hide from it. Open your eyes and take in your, no, our true nature!” He ordered.

You tried to curl in further, not wanting to accept the truth but your body revelled in the sheer ecstasy throbbing between your legs. Viciously he grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled, forcing you to rear back. You gasped and winced agony slowly blooming like a headache before he quickly let go and held your neck in one hand as the other held your hip in a vice like grip using you as leverage to ram as much of his cock into you as he could.

His teeth sought out your ear and he bit the delicate earlobe, tugging with more delicacy than you thought him capable of. It wasn’t words but you knew it was a show of tenderness and care for you. He may not allow himself to say it out loud due to a self imposed isolation but he still felt it. A smile spread across your lips and your face softened, melting the fear away. You knew you could trust him, even as a beast.

A guttural purr rumbled deep in his chest as he felt your resistance leave you. “Good, revel in your true nature.” He praised, sinking himself deeper into you than he thought possible as your tensed abused inner walls relaxed.

He quickened his pace now that you had fully accepted him into you and felt the last of his control slipping from him. He gave into his carnal urges and started drooling with the effort that he jackhammered into you. A nasty smirk curled your lips as you gripped his cape and your knees lock as you steadied yourself. You tilted your head and gave him a look filled with pride and a challenge.

“So, you think you can stand up to me? Little beast, you are nothing!” He hissed, hilting himself with everything he had.

Your eyes widened in shock as you felt your arms buckle and you were forced to your elbows, butt higher in the air giving him an even better angle to plow into you. To keep from getting mouthfuls of the plush black lining you braced the side of your head on your outstretched lower arm. Growling you tried to press back against him but it was absolutely futile. Pushing against him was like pushing back against a wall of unyielding muscle.

“Your struggling is cute, little beast. Are you trying to escape?” He taunted.

You thrashed in response, jolting him a bit.

“No, you simply don’t like it when I remind you of what you are.” He corrected himself with a bark of harsh laughter. “You’re a beast, you’re enjoying this. Your body welcomes me, begs me to bury myself deeper.” He continued, sharply pulling back until the crest of his cock head caught against your entrance. You whined miserably before clenching your teeth to keep anymore sounds from escaping. “You need me, stretching and filling you.” His breathing hitched as he felt the pulsing ball of tension in his lower gut grow more insistent.“You want me to impale you. If I wasn’t doing this to you would you be trying to ride me? Or do you need me to use you?”

You wriggled impatiently and helplessly against his grip, not sure if you wanted to escape his words or do exactly as he correctly surmised.

“Ha!” He chuckled. “You need me to use you because you want to struggle. Does it make you wetter to think of me pistoning in and out of you with reckless abandon? Will you wear these hand shaped bruises as shameful badges of lust? Will you lose yourself at the thought that my hand fits your marks perfectly? That my teeth would sink perfectly into the cuts beneath the scabbed wounds?” He paused to groan as his balls throbbed painfully, warning him that he was nearly done. 

You cried out as more tears dripped off the tip of your nose onto your shaking arm. His words did as much to you as his rigid cock. Your body shook as your mind reeled becoming utterly broken in one instant. You panted, drool trailing out of your mouth as wanton noises easily tumbled out. All of your strength went into bracing yourself even as your body was screaming at you in exhaustion from the relentless abuse you were craving.

“Will you come undone at the thought that these beastly marks are proof of my, our true nature?” He whispered into your ear, his tongue lapping a wet trail around the shell as he deeply breathed in the smell of you.

“Di-Dimitri!” You gasped. “Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri!” You weakly screamed out, his name the only thing your broken mind could remember. You clung to it and continued to chant his name like a mantra, your tone and volume inconsistent as though you were falling into the grip of insanity.

His pupils were blown wide as his body nearly went into convulsions from the white hot ecstasy that erupted inside of him at his name nearly sung by his love’s voice. He nearly forgot how to breath as you let loose an animalistic wail and an intense pressure gripped his cock as your arousal gushed from where your bodies were connected, coating his midsection and both of your inner thighs. He came shortly after you, biting in your shoulder, his own screams muffled as he single mindedly tried to drive himself as deep as he could into your inviting wet heat. He released everything he had built up into you, clutching your body against his own, desperate to feel as much skin as possible. He came hard, nearly passing out from the euphoria which gripped his body as he emptied himself, hips shakily bumping against your sweat and arousal soaked backside as he tried to go even deeper. His seed filled you for a good few minutes as he collapsed on top of you, panting heavily.

You shifted uncomfortably as you felt yourself become fuller than before, trying to pull forward. He growled amidst the panting and pulled you back, unwilling to let go.

“S-stay.” He weakly ordered, his voice hoarse.

“Full…” You whined back. “Too...full…”

“Just...a little more…!” He promised. With the last bit of his remaining strength he bucked a few more times and pulled out, only to collapse on top of you again.

You grunted at his extra weight and your hips slid to the side, twisting your body and his. You both fell into the damp cloak, him draped over your waist and straddling your hip. In a moment of unguarded intimacy you rolled over further until he fell off of you and you pulled him to your chest in a loving embrace.

“Dimitri…” You purred as if in a dream, eyes closed mouth slightly open as your breathing fell into a slow rhythm.

“Love…” He purred in response just as softly. 

He nudged himself closer to you, arms wrapped loosely around your waist and nose resting in the crook of your shoulder and neck. You brushed one of his legs with your own, entwining them slightly. He smiled a genuine smile for the first time in a long time, bittersweet, forlorn, and heartfelt, letting your comforting scent lull him to sleep.


End file.
